


Alter Ego

by Lemon_Tea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Ending, Bad Parenting, Corruption, Dominance, F/F, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Incest, Legs Fetish, Mind Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Tea/pseuds/Lemon_Tea
Summary: She could feel her mother’s hands massaging her neck, coming down to massage her back too, her arms… it felt wonderful, so freeing. Her head was full of cotton and fuzzy thoughts, impressions, flashes of feelings: her mother’s breasts against her own, her mother’s hand doing wonderful things to her neck, the smell of her mother’ skin, the slight tinge of sweat under the sun, a smell so enticing to her, and the thought that her mother was so close to her now… so close… as if from a will of their own, Lillie’s hands left her mother’s neck and fell down to her back, her strong, smooth back, to her waist, down to her hips, to rest against her legs. She had such lovely legs, so smooth, so warm. Lillie squeezed them a little, and felt the soft flesh yield slightly, and wondered if her own legs would look and feel so good…___On her way to Kanto, Lillie discovers her mother might have been cured of some of her affliction, but none of her affection.Post-game.Mindlessly guilty smut. Or lemon, or whatever you want to call this.It doesn't change I'm a horrible person.All characters are (of course) of age.





	1. Bad Start

It had been such a small mistake.

A little thing, a smudge in her daily life, that condemned Lillie.

Just a couple hours before disaster struck, she had so much hope for her new life together with her mother. She had started to recover, and Lillie was starting to feel safe again in her presence. She couldn’t be blamed that much: she was eager to have her mother again, to feel her love once again, just the way she was, and thus she lowered her guard, paid little heed to the small red flags and hints that there was something wrong.

She didn’t want to believe it.

After all, she had believed in Selene, back in Alola, and that had brought her mother back, didn’t it? There was no need to stop believing now, even when from time to time her mother displayed, for nary a moment, that odd glint in her eyes that reeked of possession, or murky thoughts sliding behind her face.

But then her mother would blink, and Lillie convinced herself it was supposed to be a trick of the light. Or her own eyes seeing things.

It was all the Nihilego’s fault, wasn’t it? Once the toxins were out of her system, Lillie was positive her mother would come definitely back to her older, sane, safe self.

The fact her mother had been hugging her and talking, actually _talking_ to her these past few days had left Lillie ecstatic: this was her new life, watching the sea together with her mother, or talking with her about what to do once in Kanto, after they contacted Bill. Kanto was a less beautiful region than Alola, but Lillie heard all about its cities and ancient Pokémon League. It would be a wonder to visit it with her mother! She couldn’t wait for the two of them to get off these chairs and land.

Lost is such thoughts, Lillie didn’t see her apparently-resting mother shaking off her sleep, and, behind her, lifting one of her delicate, long fingers. She gave it a lick, and passed it around the rim of one of the two glasses from which they had been drinking fruit juice. Nor Lillie saw the smile curving Lusamine’s lips up, nor the golden light shining in her green eyes.

It was but a moment: Lusamine retracted both her fingers and her smile, and seemed to fall back to a restful sleep; Lillie passed her hands through her combed hair, then, without a thought, without a single doubt shaking her confidence, she took her glass of fruit juice and lifted it to her mouth.

They hadn’t used straws, and Lille’s lips touched the rim of the glass.

Such a small mistake.

Lillie put back her glass and came back to look at the sea. And for a while, nothing happened.

Then, after a couple more minutes, she took off her hat and opened her shirt just one more button – the day was starting to get hot, wasn’t it? – and took her mother’s hand in her own. They were such lovely hands. She smiled at her mother as she stirred from her sleep and blinked, her large green eyes shining with affection and love. Lillie smiled back and held her hand tighter.

“How much did I sleep,” her mother asked.

“A couple hours.”

“Hhhm, I do feel well-rested,” she purred, and stretched her long legs from the chair. Lillie noticed her mother still hadn’t decided to change her wardrobe, though she changed her mind. Not that she minded that much: she looked good in those clothes.

“Why don’t you rest a little,” her mother said and drew Lillie closer in an embrace. “Here,” she said, and had Lillie sat with her head on her chest, while Lillie’s legs fell on her chair. Lusamine’s hands caressed Lillie’s hair, and the girl started to feel warm and cosy, like she had been covered with a large blanket, a blanket that was making her feel good and relaxed.

Her mother’s hands were doing wonderful things to her scalp. She let out a little satisfied sigh, half due to being in her mother’s arms once again, half because her mother’s fingers were really doing such a _good_ work to relax her, and hitting all the good places, and her muscles felt so relaxed… and in her relaxed state, she closed her eyes, and Lillie didn’t see the smile dawning once again on her mother’s lips, a self-assured, predatory smile.

She only though her mother was holding her tighter out of pure intentions. Lillie’s head swam with warm and fuzzy feelings, lulled by her mother’s arms and hands; all the while, behind Lusamine’s green, gold-specked eyes, her mind was having fun enjoying the first signs of her daughter’s future.

Her daughter. How could she had been so blind, so selfish? Her daughter was everything to her. Her daughter was all she had left, was the one person who actually reached for her. The one person who understood her. The one person worthy of all her love.

All her love.

 

Lillie felt like her head was getting filled with cotton. Warm, white, soft cotton, pushing away bad thoughts and worries, and replacing them with all kind of wonderful feelings. She loved the feeling of holding her mother’s hand. Her fingers were so strong, so long, her skin so smooth, so warm. She loved to put her head against her mother’s chest, to feel so loved, so accepted. Her mother had accepted her once again, and now they were going to be together forever. She couldn’t wait to spend more time with her mother, to walk with her, match her confident, measured stride, watching her long, powerful legs… her mother looked so good for her age, Lillie could only hope she would look half as good at her age. Maybe she could ask her mother for help, maybe she could ask her mother help for a lot of things.

As these thoughts swam through her mind, other things, smaller things, tiny and alien and vicious, swam through her bloodstream, down to her heart, only to be pumped up, hitching a ride on a red blood cell towards her brain, where they found the perfect place for them to rest. There they found a nice, fertile land where to settle and multiply, maybe even change the environment to their tastes and the tastes of the woman who had contaminated Lillie with the very same particles through an indirect kiss only a couple minutes before.

Nothing too drastic, for the moment, or the host’s immune system would go into shock. The best plan had always been that to rest and multiply, hidden. For the time being, these particles and neurotoxins would just set some of the girl’s feelings into overdrive. Maybe change a few thoughts here, pushing them into a more… welcoming direction.

 

Lillie opened her eyes. She saw her mother watching upon her with a warm smile, and felt love swell inside her heart. She lifted her hands to cover her mother’s cheek.

“Mother?”

“Yes?”

“I just want to say how glad I am that we can be together once again, after everything that happened.”

Her mother’ smile was the sun to her.

“Oh, Lillie, I’m so happy to hold you again, of course we will be together!”

Lillie brought her arms around her mother’s neck and hugged her. They were close, so close, at last, so understanding of each other. Lillie could even feel all of her mother’s breaths, coming from her chest, she could synchronize her own heartbeat to her mother’s. She could feel her mother’s hands massaging her neck, coming down to massage her back too, her arms… it felt wonderful, so freeing. Her head was full of cotton and fuzzy thoughts, impressions, flashes of feelings: her mother’s breasts against her own, her mother’s hand doing wonderful things to her neck, the smell of her mother’ skin, the slight tinge of sweat under the sun, a smell so enticing to her, and the thought that her mother was so close to her now… so close… as if from a will of their own, Lillie’s hands left her mother’s neck and fell down to her back, her strong, smooth back, to her waist, down to her hips, to rest against her legs. She had such lovely legs, so smooth, so warm. Lillie squeezed them a little, and felt the soft flesh yield slightly, and wondered if her own legs would look and feel so good…

Then she stopped, withdrew her hands, and blinked.

What was she doing?

Sure her mother’s hands felt… so… good on her neck, and the way she massaged her muscles so relaxing, so soothing… but she… she never felt quite like…

“Lillie,” her mother’s voice beckoned her, filled her ears and her heart, made her tilt her head towards her. She couldn’t think.

She couldn’t… oh but those hands felt so good…

“Lillie, do you like me?”

Did she like her mother? But of course, of course she- not just, not just like, like that… but… she…

“Lillie,” the voice asked again, and it was such a compelling voice, a voice she knew she better follow.

“Yes,” Lillie whispered between dry lips. She felt the urge to lick them.

“Do you like my hair?”

“Yes.” She loved her mother’s hair. So long, so straight. A masterpiece.

“Stroke them,” her mother said, and Lillie felt her hand cupping the top of her mother’s head, and as remote-controlled, start to stroke her hair. Her soft, soft, hair. They smelled so good.

Lillie, not knowing what she doing, moved her head closer and took a long sniff from her mother’s hair. They smelled of cinnamon and gold and all the things warm and soft upon this earth, and Lillie found herself kissing them.

 

Inside Lillie’s head, meanwhile, the toxins put there by her mother had reached such a level they would soon not be able to hide any more. They’d get found and battle would commence. Thus they had took over the strategic places, the right memories, the right feelings, the right nerve endings, from where they could pilot the girl’s heart and mind, and coax it into their bidding, just like it was the will of the mother.

They would just shade things a little different, nothing too hard.

Just the minimum to bring this girl closer to her mother.

Ever closer.

 

“Good girl,” the voice said, and Lillie felt a nova of… of… warmth, of confidence, or rewarding happiness explode in her heart and behind her eyes.

“Huuu,” she moaned, eyes crossed from the overwhelming feeling, her muscles going limp. What was… what was happening to her? She was starting to feel… warm. Warmer.

Her mother’s hand took hers.

“Lillie,” the voice said, and Lillie’s head wobbled up, her eyes pricking as when she was starting to get a cold. “Do you like my legs, Lillie?”

Her mother’s legs. Her mother’s long, strong legs, encased in those black-and white pants of hers, always so revealing, always so…

Lillie blinked.

No.

No, this was wrong this was…

“Here,” the voice said, and Lusamine shifted on her chair, opening her legs to allow Lillie to sit between them, her back against Lusamine’s chest. “You can touch them.”

Did she…

“Touch my legs.”

And then there was no more room in Lillie’s mind for anything but that, that… that line, that… _command_ , and she saw herself lift her hands and start to put on her mother’s right leg. So soft. So smooth.

Lusamine lifted her leg and stretched, and Lillie saw how long it was, and wondered how it would feel to have those legs wrapped around her… how it would fee to… to… she passed her hands on her mother’s long legs, up and down, up and down, like a

 

_good girl_

 

and she was a good girl, she was her mother’s good girl, good girl, good girl, and her mother’s legs were so soft, she was so jealous, she wanted to always see these legs, to always touch them, to always

 

_kiss_

 

kiss them. She wanted to kiss them, and her voice and the voice from outside were the same as Lillie pushed her head against her mother’s leg and put a kiss against the fabric.

“Good girl.”

_Huuu_

Her mind exploded once again, but stronger this time, the colours brighter, the lights more shiny, the feeling in her chest a happy balloon of belonging and warmth and heat.

Lillie tried to say something, but it came out as a string of broken words, her mind wholly consumed by the feeling of kissing her mother’s legs.

“Here,” her mother said, and straightened Lillie, putting a kiss on top of her head. Lillie felt all of her muscles go slack as she just let everything go and fell to her mother’s embrace.

She heard her mother’s voice whisper something in her ear, something she couldn’t quite understand, but whatever those words were she felt her chest tighten and the area around her legs grow warmer and moister.

She shifted and rubbed her thighs against each other, trying to push the feeling away. She wasn’t supposed to… feel like this.

Was she?

 

Inside her mind, Lillie’s immune system was in full panic mode. It was throwing everything it had against the odd invaders coming from her bloodstream, from her mind, trying to overwhelm and rewrite what she was into a more compliant, useful form. Inhibitions were being smothered. Preferences twisted into fetishes. A memory of her mother holding her tight to an unholy crave for her touch.

Forever touch. Forever feel. Forever obedient, nice little thirsty pet.

And the more Lillie’s mind was twisted into a parody, the more endorphins were released from her brain, as if wine squeezed from grapefruit, the more oxytocin, the more dopamine flooded her system, the less her old memories and values could withstand the assault. There was little it could do, in the end.

This was, bit by bit, becoming her own will.

Her own desires.

The old Lillie would wither away like a flower and be reborn.

 

In the world outside of her mind Lillie blinked and tried to stand. She felt… clearer in some way, and yet… yet she felt somehow dirty. And hot. And bothered. Her eyes felt swollen and tired… was this the beginning of a cold?

She had to get to bed.

“Mother, I don’t feel very good,” she said, and Lusamine nodded and smiled, as if she had been waiting for those words. Of course, the detail was lost on Lillie. She got off from the chair.

“Get some rest, then. Do you want me to bring you something to your cabin?”

Lillie’s heart jumped. Did she… did she want… she wanted to

 

_stroke those legs forever_

 

“I, uhm...” she couldn’t articulate a single line, lost as she was between the sight of her mother’s legs, crossed in front of her, the sight of those thighs, so soft, so smooth, so… feminine… she wanted… she wanted…

Her mother leaned closer to her, and all of a sudden Lillie’s sight was filled with those large green golden-specked eyes, and her long, blonde hair, and her mother’ smile, and those lips…

No no no no this was wrong she had to think think escape runrunrunr-

 

_Quiet._

 

Lillie’s mind emptied. She stood there, glassy eyes, looking at her mother’s lips, as they inched close and closer, and her mother’s breath knotted with hers, and then Lusamine put a single, brief kiss on the lips of her own daughter, and Lillie stood there, unblinking, unthinking, like the good little doll she was supposed to be, entranced by her beauty, enveloped by her love…

“You will wait for me in your cabin. Drink plenty of water.”

_Yes_

Nodded Lillie, and wobbled to her cabin. Absent-mindedly, her left hand went to caress her stomach and then started to inch closer and closer to her already-dripping core. Get in the cabin. Drink water. Wait for mother. And maybe rub away some of this tension…

“Lillie,” her mother called, and Lillie turned, and this was a mistake, because she saw her mother standing up, striking a pose, her back arched to better show her rounded, firm buttocks and how they gave way to her long, smooth legs and oh how she wanted to touched them again... her mother her mother her mother was everything

 

_everything_

 

to her. She was to be cherished. She was to be obeyed.

Thus Lillie, ever the obedient pet (already she was starting to think of herself as a nice pet for her beloved Mother) walked on wobbly legs to her cabin.

Behind her, Lusamine sat down on the chair once again, softly laughing at how nicely her new daughter's mind was coming up. She touched with her fingers her moist slit and let them wander there for a while, thinking how soon Lillie would be the one dying to touch her, to worship her, to lick her just as she was supposed to...

 

 


	2. Bad Continue

Lillie was burning up.

She had been writhing and kicking on her bed for who knows how long, and the feeling wasn’t going away. She even drank lots of water like her mother her

 

_wonderful amazing beloved_

 

Mother instructed her to, but it seemed it did little good.

Just her luck. Way to go, Lillie, falling ill the first time she set foot off Alola. Nice one. The first time she disobeyed her Mother, and here she was, tugging at her sheet while her head felt like being pounded by a hammer.

She was getting flashes in-between the rings of pain holding her head. Odd flashes.

She kept on seeing her Mother, her wonderful smile, the smell of her hair, the smoothness of her skin, the softness of her long, long legs… how much did she want to touch to stroke to kiss those legs again!

Lillie, not for the first time, blinked and tried to shake her head, as if that would be enough to chase those sinful thoughts away, but it seemed to never be enough. It was as if something squishy, and strong, was squeezing her head, and Lillie felt (knew?) that if only she’d let this thing squeeze her mind just a little further, push out just a few more thoughts, she would have felt a lot better.

Already she was feeling this _thing_ pushing her to the brink. Her fingers, ever restless since she entered the cabin, were drawing odd arabesques against her skin, her nails tugging at her nipples, each stroke a spark of pleasure, lit for a moment, lighting up her brain like a party, then coming back into a darkness hungry for more.

More, more, more, ever more.

And the more Lillie gave in to the unseen creature, the more she felt like she was starting to become something else, someone else, like a moulting moth, eager to break her chrysalis.

 

 

Inside Lillie’s head, the battle with her immune system was seemingly going well for the old Lillie. The toxins had been pushed back save for a few places, and the old Lillie’s mind seemed to be back in whole control. Too bad they didn’t realize how the toxins, now that old Lillie’s defences were up and running in her brain, bit by bit, trickle by trickle, escaped their clutches to spread through her body. Changing nerve endings in special places. Turning directives upon their head.

Before the toxins spread to her nipples, for example, Lillie would have had a hard time getting them erect and hard upon seeing her Mother’s voice.

Before the toxins did their magic upon her clit, Lillie would have never felt a rush of pleasure and a feeling like an electric rod sparking its delicious electricity against it at the mere sight of her Mother’s leg.

Humans were wonderful creatures, deliciously complex, frail in some things, and yet exceedingly easy to control. Stimulus brought pleasure. Pleasure would crave more stimulus.

The toxins had already spent days in Lusamine’s body, squeezing out of her any resistance, turning her just like they were now turning her delicious daughter.

And in the mill of pleasure and stimulus a new  and improved Lillie would be born.

 

 

Lillie had tried not to touch herself. She really, really tried not to. She had tried to think about of other things, like when she found the legendary together with Selene or when she went with her to Exeggutor island.

And already there she had wanted to hold Selene’s hand, to

 

_would she smell as good as Mother_

 

Would she smell as good as Mother, Lillie wondere-

Uh?

No, no, Lillie withdrew her hand from her damp folds; she was thinking about her Selene. She ought not to think about her Mother this way not when

 

_those endless legs, so smooth_

 

No. No. She was not having this. She was not feeling well, she had to

 

_remember how nice Mother’s hair smelled_

 

No no no no no no

she had to escape

she had to

to-

she run to the bathroom

washed her face with cold water

splashing against her face

she looked at herself

in the mirror

her eyes

green

with

gold

no no no no no

nonononono

the world was spinning

she fell back into her room

face still wet

wet between her thighs

hand brushing against her thighs

both-both hands

feels good so good

_huuu_

feels good to think about Mother

her long long legs she wanted to hold her legs she wanted to

nononononono

but she wanted to

she wanted

she needed

needed to kiss

 

_lick_

 

needed to lick

lick her Mother’s

legs

and up

thighs

and up and in the centre

the secret garden of her Mother’s pleasure, open just for her

such a blessing

she loved to think of her Mother while she passed her fingers up and down against her pussy

felt so

_good_

it was so

_good_

these thoughts

were

wro-

 

_right_

 

right so right so good

so good to think of her Mother like that

she loved her Mother

loved her so much

so much

lust

 

 

Inside Lillie’s body, while she proceeded to help the toxins do their bidding with every unthinking stroke of her hands against her pussy, with every time she pinched her nipples thinking _Mother Mother_ the tide was turning.

The toxins, now spread across her entire body, were multiplying in spades. Attacking old Lillie’s forces, turning them to to their rightful cause.

Like a weed, they were encroaching Lillie’s body. Turning her to her new form.

And with every new though and new touch, the joyous work continued.

 

 

Lillie had wrapped herself in sheets, shivering on the floor. The bed was too comfy. She had to resist.

With every touch… with every time she even so much as brushed against her nipples or damp, squeezing pussy, she felt a piece of her old mind being replaced by… something.

Something alien and unnatural.

Something

 

_good_

 

nonono not good not good she didn’t love her mother that way, she only wanted her to be safe she didn’t want to

 

_kiss her pussy and lick it and make it all better_

 

nonono she hadn’t she didn’t…

 

The door opened with a low creak.

A blade of light fell upon Lillie’s body.

From the door came a shadow, a form.

With every click of the shadow’s heels, Lillie’s pussy clenched like a warm wet fist, reminding her of the desire coursing through her veins.

Lusamine crouched next to Lillie’s writhing, panting form.

The air smelled of damp things and forbidden desire. Lillie’s eyes, already sparkled with gold, rolled back and she gave out a long moan _huuu_ and she licked her lips, looked at her with a feverish gaze.

It was so nice to see her daughter growing up so well. She was so beautiful, and yet still in need of guidance.

Lillie mouthed something.

Lusamine inched closer, and saw Lillie’s eye caressing her form, attracted by her breasts and her lips and her eyes, full of cravings.

“Yes,” Lusamine asked.

“ _H-heelp m-me_ ” Lillie managed to gurgle.

Oh, it was so lovely to see her there, on the brink.

Lusamine pushed one of her fingers inside her daughter’s mouth.

As if on reflex, Lillie’s tongue played with it, her lips slurped, and her eyes rolled back, as if saying _thank you_. Lusamine let her daughter lick and suck her finger for a few moments, then she withdrew it, and put it to her lips.

She savoured it.

Almost ready.

Then she put her fingers to touch her already-damp pussy, and how could it be otherwise watching her daughter, her beautiful beautiful daughter in the throes of passion, slowly being reborn into the obedient, loyal pet she ought to be? The thought was just staggering. Lusamine touched her own folds and let her finger being dampened by her own fluids.

Then she withdrew it, a single thread of liquid extending from her fingers to her pussy, a thread of delights.

She held her fingers in front of her daughter.

“Do you want my help?”

She pushed her fingers in front of Lillie’s mouth.

Lillie looked at her with fear and desire battling against each other. But the more she resisted, the more those tantalising fingers stood there, the more Lusamine’ smell entered her daughter’s nostrils, and the more it would do wonders with her mind.

And at last, Lillie nodded. Or not. It could have just been a spasm, a last attempt at jerking her head back.

Lusamine didn’t care.

With a victorious cackle, she pushed her fingers inside her daughter’s mouth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the joyous work continues. 
> 
> I want to thank all the people who read this, and all the people who left a comment and a kudo! Thank you, I felt so inspired by your support and wanted to expand on this a bit, this story will likely be a little longer than it was supposed to, and all thanks to your support! Chasitykins and Cormilla, I can't wait to know what you think about this.
> 
>  
> 
> Next part coming soon! Will we see new Lillie coming to life? Or can she still find ways to resist? ;)


	3. Bad Climax

3

Bad Climax

 

 

 

Lillie was drifting in a changing world. She felt like she was flying, or floating, in a river; she tried to take a grip on something: a wig, a bank, a rock, but there was nothing to stop her as she went downstream, as her previous values were being twisted and changed by her own Mother’s touch. It was this sort of dark fire, running through her veins, and Lillie felt that if only she would let it all go, if only she’d let this fire consume her, she’d begin to savour the endless joys her Mother’s lips promised, and her Mother’s fingers and tongue would provide.

She wanted so much to take partake in those delights! She felt her heart flutter with just with the idea of her Mother’s strong hands taking her, and pushing her thighs apart, gently, gently, and then her fingers would start to travel up from her calves, up and up like a drunken spider, eager to stroke and pinch.

Her Mother’s, fingers, her Mother’s, oh… her Mother’s legs. They danced inside her inner sight, those long, luscious, strong legs, the curves of her thighs, going down to the elegant curl of her calves, going up to the enticing bubble of her butt.

How could her Mother look so good? She should feel amazed and should feel respect and awe for everything her Mother was offering her.

The offer, Lillie was starting to understand, was still standing.

And it was becoming harder and harder for her to resist.

 

Lillie opened her eyes and Lusamine’s fingers exited her mouth with a wet _pop_ , a dangling thread of saliva connecting them. Her Mother put those fingers to her own mouth and passed them around her own lips – Lillie’s heart skipped a beat – and then she sucked on them, slowly. Lillie saw, Lillie watched her Mother’s tongue dancing inside her mouth as it tasted her fingers, the taste of her pussy and her daughter united in one. She didn’t even realize she’d started to lick her own lips.

Lusamine moaned in satisfaction and withdrew her fingers, leaving them to the air. Lillie watched them, an odd craving rearing its legs inside her stomach. Why hadn’t she put them in her own mouth? She needed them, sh-

“How do you feel?”

Her Mother’s voice had always been soothing, and powerful, to Lillie, but right then, it shook her from her toes up to the tip of her ears, leaving her trembling and panting on the bed.

“I… uuh… I feel...”

Lusamine said nothing, and maybe it was that small moment of respite, but Lillie got enough presence of mind to take her head in her hands and let out a long wail, trying to dispel the thoughts beckoning her to just let it all go and answer her Mother and lick her all over and put kisses on those _long_ legs of hers, allow herself to accept she had always been obsessed by those legs, so smooth, tasting so good, so-

“I, uh, no, no, uh, no,” muttered Lillie, shaking her head. “I-uh, I don’t feel well. I am not well. Mother, please, I...”

“Tut-tut,” her Mother said, putting a finger against her lips _lick it lick it have to lick it_ , but then withdrawing before the impulse took over Lillie’s mind and she found herself sucking on her Mother’s index finger – an odd and strangely arousing prospect. “You are just a bit tired,” Lusamine said, sitting on the bed next to Lillie, and she had, just for a moment, the image of a white snake, coiling around her, lazy in her confidence of victory. Then the image was dispelled by the mere sight of her Mother’s legs in front of her, and Lillie’s mind just… stopped. Stopped and watched those legs. She had to touch them. Stroke them. As in a dream, Lillie felt her hands move towards them, under the light of her Mother’s bemused grin. She touched the fabric. The soft skin beneath. So good so good so good. Lillie’s heartbeats were thunders as she leaned forward and down, and put her head on top of her Mother’s legs, just in the middle, just like she used to do when she was little. But now her desires were much less pure, and a lot more was motivated by her need to stroke and lick, touch and smell.

Her legs. Her legs smelled so good.

But she’d stop there. She wouldn’t lick them, she wouldn’t touch them. She’d just rest her head atop of them, nothing odd, nothing strange, nothing out of the ordinary. She would just ignore her heart and pussy’s desires, and she would stop her hands, stop her hands from doing… things. Lillie clasped her hands to try and stop them.

Lusamine’s hands caressed Lillie’s head, moving down to knead her neck, and Lillie let out a small moan. So good. So right.

“You seem tense,” Lusamine said, and Lillie nodded on top of her legs, agreeing. She was tense alright. Tense in all the wrong places. She was tense in her nipples, tense in her clenching pussy, at the mere thought of laying so close to her beloved Mother, she was tense in her breath that longed so much for her touch.

“Can I do something for you,” Lusamine asked.

 

 

Inside Lillie, in the meantime, the toxins had almost taken over all the resistances. Whatever remained of her old mind was little more than shadows and inertia: it amounted to learned behaviour reinforced through long years of repetitions, but the toxins took their time building their new series of behaviours on top of the old ones, and just like a weed about to crush an old, tired wall, started to tug at the edges.

Kissing her Mother was _good_.

Licking her Mother was _good._

Especially in those aching places. In all the places her Mother would instruct her to.

She was a good girl.

Good girl obeyed.

She was a good, dutiful girl, who would _lick_ her Mother whenever and wherever She wanted.

Mother always knew best.

Those and other ideas infected all of Lillie’s memories, all of her desires. And bit by bit, the new Lillie emerged, victorious, from the ashes of the old one.

It just needed a single, strong push to form completely.

 

 

 _Can I do something for you_ , Lillie repeated and repeated again in her mind, her tongue lolling. Do something for me do something for me, make it stop, make it stop make it all go away… she would have wanted to scream, she would have wanted her mind to revert to the state it used to be, before she got this hot, before she started to see her Mother like an object of worship and desire…

And yet her left-hand fingers, her treacherous, brave fingers, playing with her pussy in a hypnotic spiral of pleasure around her clit, had other ideas.

_Can I do something for you?_

Lillie lifted her head towards her Mother, and towards her smile, white and sharp like a moon sickle. Her eyes seemed to draw her in, draw her closer.

_Can I do something for you?_

“Make...” Lillie started to say, as the last vestiges of her old mind burned and were swept away by her other hand coming up to cup her breast, to tug and play at her nipples, as they hardened, and everything she could think about was finally giving up, giving in… “Make it go away,” Lillie asked her Mother.

“All of it,” asked Lusamine, caressing her dear daughter’s hair.

“All...” Lillie confirmed, as odd bubbles of joy burst from her chest.

This was it.

This wa-

And then her Mother was kissing her and Lillie closed her eyes and she let herself _go_ and fall down, and Lillie welcomed those warm, soft lips against her own like a blessing. She let her Mother kiss her again and again, and then she felt her Mother’s tongue teasing her, only against her lips at first, but then Lillie drew her own out and she was dancing oh dancing with her Mother’s tongue.

Lusamine’s hands came down to play with Lillie’s nipples, and her daughter’s breath became heavier and more irregular, coming out in short strong spurts.

Lillie’s hands, now that her Mother was busy playing with her own nipples, were ready to roam free and she touched and stroke her Mother’s legs, oh, there, so soft, so smooth, she embraced her Lusamine, withdrew from her kiss and pushed Lillie against her, facing her, and then she fell onto the bed with her, spooning Lillie just like they used to do when she was younger.

But she was not young anymore.

This was a new Lillie, a grown Lillie, a Lillie ripe for the taking.

Her Mother’s hands wandered from Lillie’s nipples to her pussy, and as Lillie, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, moaned and shifted and opened her legs wide for her Mother to stroke her pussy and to stoke the fire inside her.

She was getting so close, she knew it, closer and closer to the final push that would make her totally belong to her Mother, completely rewrite her personality and desires, and Lillie bucked her hips against that hand rewriting her, she cared little for anything else, but for the sparks of pleasure coming from her nipples and her pussy and the languid licks and kisses her Mother was putting on the back of her ear, where her weak spot was.

But then her Mother didn’t push her to the final brink.

Lillie felt her hands withdraw and had a short burst of panic.

_What did I do wrong of please no what did I do wrong I’ll be a good girl_

It was nothing, really, it was just her Mother turning Lillie towards herself, and pushing her head towards her own pussy. Lillie had a flash of a drenched spot in the middle of her black and white stockings, and she – or, better, her new and trained mind – understood.

She nodded and opened her mouth, making her tongue loll out, and with trembling hands she started to unwrap the present put in front of her. Her Mother strong smell – of sweat of pleasure and all the good and rightful things in this world – muddled her brain and perception as she started to take her stockings off, marvelling at how beautiful and smooth was the skin beneath. But then again, this was her Mother.

Lillie stroked her Mother’s perfect legs as she pushed her tongue against her wet folds and got to work.

She wasn’t sure what to do at first, so she gave a nibble here, licked a bit there, and allowed her Mother’s juices and scent to fill her brain up like white cotton, until everything that existed in her world was her Mother’s hands pushing her head against her pussy, and her hands roaming against her Mother’s legs, stroking, stroking, those perfect, perfect legs. And with every little lick of her tongue, with every moan coming from her Mother’s mouth, stronger if she just licked a bit more _here_ , fainter if she forgot to lick _there_ , Lillie was fast in training to become a great pussylicker.

Her Mother’s personal pussylicker.

And so good she was becoming that after a few more moments, her Mother tensed up, her fingers stroking her head pushed her closer and closer, rubbed her against her own flesh.

“ _Good girl_ ,” her Mother moaned, and then something happened, and Lillie felt spurts of juice coming into her mouth and she lost all sense because she had been a _good girl_ she had been a _good girl_ good girl for _Mother_ and she shuddered and convulsed and pleasure rose inside her like a flower at dawn, opening up to pass through all of her limbs and Lillie let her tongue loll out of her mouth and hit her Mother’s folds again and again as everything inside her changed for the better.

A few minutes later, when her Mother’s breath had returned to normal, Lillie withdrew her smiling lips from her Mother’s pussy and looked her in the eyes. Her green, gold-specked eyes, just like her own – she knew it, even if she couldn’t see it.

“Can I lick your pussy again, Mother?”

She asked with a lopsided, feverish grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so another chapter ends. As i said before, what i planned originally to be shy of 2K words ended up growing to more than 6K, considered the endings, which is coming in a few days. in the meantime, I truly want to thank all who left a comment, a kudo, a bookmark or even just read this. Thank you a lot! I hope you had fun and can't wait to read your impressions!


	4. Bad Ending

  
Bad Ending

 

 

Lillie watched herself in the mirror. Behind her, her Mother stood with a satisfied smile, and in that smile there was all the praise in the world.  
Lillie touched her hair, styled in a long, straight pattern, opening like two wings around her body, just like her own Mother. She watched her ruby lips and her eyes, the make-up just like her Mother.  
She watched her dress, white, black, with a large black stone in the middle.  
Just like her Mother.  
She stood up and twirled in front of the mirror, her legs enclosed in the same white and black stockings her Mother used.  
She would gets used to walking in heels, she was positive. They made her butt look so perky.  
Her Mother passed her fingers on her butt and Lillie tensed up, thinking her Mother would do more than cop a quick feel, eager to feel her fingers push the fabric down and enter her folds, like she did many many times these last few days, and Lillie couldn’t get enough of it.  
Never enough, ever again.  
Lusamine pushed down her daughter, and Lillie, ever the obedient pet, let herself fall to her knees, watching up to her Mother. She smiled with such love and satisfaction at the sight of her perfect daughter, the same make-up as her, the same clothes, the same demented grin, full of desire and sinful thoughts.  
Then Lillie, who was becoming great at catching hints, started to lick her Mother’s legs, starting from her toes up and up, her hands roaming against those perfect, perfect calves and thighs, her pussy already quivering, her nipples already as hard as rocks. And then she pushed down her Mother’s stockings and, crouching beneath her, lifted her head and started to lick away.  
Her Mother’s moans and coos filled the air and Lillie’s head, and the last thought she had before pleasure filled her mind was how eager she was to show Selene, her dear little Moon, the same delights.  
All it would take, after all, was a little mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. This story was a lot of fun to write, and I'm also happy some people took the time to leave kudos, or even a comment. Thank you! Here's to the hope of more fics like this coming up, and I alreayd know some of you out there have worked on fics with this wonderful pairing!
> 
> Thank you for sticking aorund, reading, leaving a comment, a kudo or a bookmark!

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that. First part. In my own defense, I can only say I like to see these characters... their dynamic is deliciously perverted, and (once we consider Lillie of age of course) open to all sort of... interpretations. The end of the game was also open-ended, so...  
> ... bad ending coming soon.


End file.
